


Sham

by DrSticky



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, OFC is a Slaneesh follower and immortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrSticky/pseuds/DrSticky
Summary: He was a fake. She absolutely knew it. But she still couldn't help crushing on him like so many years before.'Hatred and rage. Love and regret. "You" and me.'
Relationships: Fulgrim's clone/Original Female Character, Fulgrim's clone/Vi(OFC)
Kudos: 6





	Sham

**Author's Note:**

> It was my first attempt to write a fanfiction in English! There might be some grammar mistakes and I was sorry about it. My OFC Vi has a long story with Fulgrim which I'm gonna write down in the future - She seduced him, corrupted him and finally destroyed him. That's why she felt so complicated when sha saw the clone Fulgrim. While I came up with this inspiration from one of Yeats' poems - 'Young, we loved each other and were ignorant'.  
> Thanks for the reading:)
> 
> Disclaimer: Warhammer 40k and everything associated with it, is property of Games Workshop.

'So, what are you gonna tell me?'

Bare feet tapping on the cold floor, Vi smiled unconcernedly asking Lucius who was pacing by her side. The swordsman giggled, extremely long tongue licking around his lipless mouth and then he said, 'It's totally a surprise my dear.'

'And I hate surprise.' Vi said. The joyful emotion flowing out of her body vanished just like the lake fog after sunrise. She felt bored all along. Whether the drugs or so-calld 'intercourse' couldn't arouse her passion anymore. But once she'd got herself an adorable toy, infatuated with his moonlight-like long hair and obsidian eyes, making her believe she can be a person who is able to love again. And eventually, she had destroyed him by her own hands.

He was nothing but a tainted masterpiece, nothing but a twitched lullaby and a rotten feast by this time. That's when her final humanity began fading away.

Do you know the woeful tale about a frog and a scorpion? It properly fits their relationship and their nature.

'Allright little bunny, I still want to tell you that...' Lucius paused, wide-opened eyes rolling quickly as a madling. 'Fabius is a genius, indeed.'

The chamber door in front of them slided aside. Lucius roughly pushed Vi into this ornate room and locked the door behind her, smirking jauntily.

Swearing in whispers Vi got up from the ground. When she saw the faultless demigod leaning by the window, she stunned in shock and unbelievable. She would never forget that when they first met on Pride of Emperor, he was that perfect, clad in his amethyst-coloured armour with golden trims gleaming like the sunshine, and exquisite carvings twisted in spiral patterns on every plate of his armour. A long, scaled cloak of emerald green hung from his shoulders, a high collar of purple and the great eagle's wing sweeping over his left shoulder subtly framing his pale features. And there he was again, graceful and noble, as if those ten Millennium are merely a stroke. Nothing had happend.

Something wet ran down her cheeks. It was her fevering tears.

'Fulgrim!...' Vi cried out in spite of herself, went forward a few steps and came back to her sense the instant she found 'this' Fulgrim was glancing at her in a disdainful look. Vi burst into laughter and said sarcastically, 'How could I confuse you with him? The real Fulgrim is a warp creature now... A deamon prince of my mighty lord Slaneesh. So you must be a sham, a poor clonal thing which Fabius Bile brought to life meaninglessly. Tell me my pretty little pheonix, is he still trying to save his legion nowadays?'

'You dare!... You dare say that again?' The clone menaced grimly, dark eyes narrowing but Vi was not afraid of him. She would only worship and awe 'her' Fulgrim.

Then she said, 'Well to be honest, I miss you very much.'

She advanced and forced him to bend over. Tender kisses dropped on his angulus oris like summer breeze. Vi bit his lower lip, begging for more.

Sharing the same soul and memory with the noumenon, 'this' Fulgrim find himself hardly push her away - unable to and unwilling as well. _Heresy!_ He shouted in the bottom of his heart. But what by the name of Terra were his sons now that even she was filthy?

'Vi...' He murmured, and tasted her bitter tears. He also remembered those raptured experiences between them, although the protagonist was actually not himself. Her body shape, watery ginger eyes and sweet groans, they were daemonic temptations. They were daemonic temptations he couldn't refuse.

'You are quiet. It's not like you.' Vi frowned, stood on tiptoe and embraced 'this' Fulgrim's neck. 'What are you thingking? You should focus on what we are going to do.'

'I'm thinking about love, Vi. Do you love me?'

'Wow, look at you - that's not some kind of words a Primach will say.' Vi smiled, and bestowed another quick kiss upon his mouth. Her dress already fell on the floor, slender straps of brassiere hanging loosely on her shoulders.

'We don't talk about love, my pretty little pheonix. We made love. Love and delight. That's how a Slaneesh follower enjoy her life.'

She climbed up onto his knees, realeasing his erection in a slight move. 'This' Fulgrim blushed, fragile as a crystal artefact. She truly loved him, but it's an unspekable thing.

When she finally fit him in, she started heaving and dipping to make them both happy. She was tiny comparing to his size, but she could swallow his member easily. Her wet warmth felt so good around that the clone whimpered softly like a purr cat.

'Oh, my pretty little pheonix...' Vi muttered, and kissed his beautiful eyes. She shouldn't have pitied him, for that he was fake.

Fake, but pure.

'Sham like you, shame on you.'

Vi let this hurting sentence replace some loving words, as his orgasm erupted in her warm depths. His pupils lost focus and he was quivering in enjoyment. She kissed him the last time and said, 'You are a mistake that ought to be corrected immediately.'

_But I love 'you'._

One day when Lucius told Vi that Fulgrim's clone was sent to the Necron Overlord Trazyn, she was painting a giant portraiture of Fulgrim - the real Primach of Emperor's Children. She lifted a corner of her mouth and said, 'Good job.'

While the heartbroken feeling was deep and true.


End file.
